Cold Shower - 2Min
by Fantasy's Mistress
Summary: This is a one shot of Minho and Taemin from SHINee :3 I hope you enjoy it! Includes: yaoi/smut/lemon


_Hi there. I won't beat around the bush, my fanfiction is complete smut! xD I enjoy kpop so unfortunately for them most of what I write will be about them~ I hope you enjoy!_

Minho hovered over Taemin's sweat slicked face, "Are you okay?" he panted, making sure the maknae wasn't in any pain.

Taemin's eyes fluttered shut for a moment before he groaned, "I'll be fine, hyung. My ankle hurts a bit though."

The older man leant over him and touched his ankle, rotating it to see if there was any damage, "I told you not to practice to hard! You're lucky you haven't done any damage to yourself yet!"

"Yeah, yeah!" Taemin nudged him and sat up. "If I'm not dead, I'll keep dancing." He looked up to see the rest of his team looking at him in worry. "Seriously! Go home, I'll see you there."

Onew led Key and Jonghyun out. Well, Jonghyun had to drag a very worried Key out by the elbow, but they were finally gone. Taemin gave Minho a meaningful look that said 'that means you too'.

Minho shook his head, "No, I'm helping you to the showers and then we're going to take a look at your foot!" He easily picked Taemin up and carried him down the hallway towards the public showers. They were lucky that Taemin kept pushing them to practice until it was late or else it would have been teaming with other people. As it was, the place was quiet and Minho placed Taemin gently on a bench. "Take these off." He touched Taemin's leggings gently before turning a shower on cold.

When he turned around, Taemin had shed the pants and had a light blush on his cheeks. Minho smiled and picked him up again, "We're going to run your foot under cold water until we know it won't swell up anymore." Taemin grumbled under his breath but didn't argue.

That is, until the cold water hit his foot. He squirmed, trying to get away from the chill, "Minho!" he cried, wriggling.

"Stay still!" the man said, putting more cold water on it.

"Hyung!" he continued to struggle until Minho put him down on the floor.

"Taemin, we need to keep it cold so it won't swell!" he explained again, kneeling down beside him. When the maknae said nothing, he gently took the foot in his hand. "Come," he put it under the cold water again, but as Taemin's foot jerked with the sudden temperature change again, Minho found his hand slipping from the boys foot and up to his uncovered knee. He averted his eyes and apologised, not wanting to seem crude by putting his hand on an unwanted area. As he went to move his hand back to Taemin's foot, the young man stopped him.

"Minho," he said in a low voice. "Why do you always shy away from touching me?"

He shook his head, black locks of hair falling into his eyes and hiding them from view, "I don't."

"You do," Taemin murmured. "You barely even touch me if we're dancing together."

Minho tried to pull his hand away again, but Taemin yanked it further up until it was touching his thigh, "Tell me, is this what you want? Are you trying to hide wanting me?" Minho looked at him in shock, unable to speak. Taemin continued, "Do you know how good I feel the second you put your hands on me?"

The older man's hand tightened momentarily on Taemin's thighs, his fingernails biting into the man's skin, "When did your ways get so… adult?" He was going to say sexy but thought that was inappropriate.

"Omo!" Taemin flicked him in the head, "I've been trying to get you alone for so long now, but Key-umma always hovered around us." He pouted, but Minho could see nothing but beauty coming from him.

Minho leant in closer, "If you're messing with me, tell me now. Because once I begin doing what I've wanted to do for so long, there's no stopping me."

Taemin turned lust filled eyes to Minho's and the man had his answer before the boy even spoke, "I want every part of you, hyung."

That was it.

Minho had Taemin on his back within seconds, his lips on the younger man's. Their lips seemed to fit together perfectly and caused sparks that were sent down to Minho's growing erection. He felt something prodding at his lips and realised it was Taemin's tongue. So much for an innocent maknae, he chuckled to himself as he let the tongue in. However, in return he sent his own tongue into Taemin's mouth before pulling it out again. Then, another quick jab from his tongue. Again and again he did this, effectively fucking the boy's mouth with nothing but his own until Taemin was a writhing mess beneath him.

He didn't stop until Taemin was gasping for air, the sound audible in the echoing room. Minho pulled away and smiled down at him.

"Hyung," the boy gasped, "the water… too cold…"

Minho realised he had left the cold water running on the boys foot and stood up, gathering Taemin in his arms and pushing him against the wall, out of the spray of the water. Unfortunately he now had the cold water running down his back, but he wasn't going to stop for anything.

He tugged at Taemin's shirt, growling in appreciation as it fell away easily, revealing to him Taemin's hard earned body. He licked his lips before diving for the boy's chest, biting and sucking on his left nipple. The cries and moans Minho received told him that Taemin licked the treatment he was getting, egging Minho on. He moved to the other hard bud, leaving the left one red and abused.

While he did this, he felt Taemin's hands go to his pants and unbuckle them. He helped wriggle his tight pants down until they were past his knees and then ground his erection into Taemin's. His groan was answered in turn by Taemin's. He left the boy's chest to kiss him again, showing his dominance over the other's body.

Taemin's hands dug into his hips as he jerked forward, grinding harder and deeper. "Oh, please," he begged into Minho's mouth.

"Please what?" he growled back. He took the boy's bottom lip between his teeth and bit gently.

Taemin couldn't speak for a moment, his entire face as red as a stop sign. "Fuck me…" he begged. "I can't wait… Please…"

Minho smirked, "Your wish is my command, baby. Turn around." He pulled back and watched at Taemin did as he was asked. Immediately Minho was on him again, pulling both of their underwear down, but not completely off. He didn't have time for that!

He kissed the back of Taemin's neck and pressed two fingers into the maknae's mouth, "Suck!" he ordered, and he did. Taemin's tongue wound around Minho's finger and with a groan the man wondered what that would feel like around his cock. Before he could get too worked up and ask for a blowjob instead, he quickly removed his fingers. "This might feel uncomfortable, but just relax." He slid one finger between the boy's cheeks until he found the tight ring of muscles that he wanted to penetrate. He slid on finger in and moaned at the tightness.

Taemin's face paled slightly at the uncomfortable feeling, but he managed to remain relaxed. He had played with himself down there before, but was never sure if he was doing it right. Minho added a second finger and before he knew it, he crumpled against the wall as lights seemed to explode behind his eyes. His hyung was stroking something inside of him that felt incredible and made his knees weak. He nodded to himself; he definitely hadn't been doing this right.

After a few minutes of Minho's fingers, the man finally pulled back and pushed him further up against the wall so he'd have better access, "Are you ready?" He put his hand on his cock and guided it to the boy's entrance, rubbing his head over the area.

Taemin was practically sobbing with need, "Please… Minho… now…"

Minho pushed in without anymore warning. He wasn't known for being a gentle lover, but that didn't mean he didn't prepare the people he took. Taemin's moan proved that he wasn't in pain.

After a few slow thrusts, getting the boy used to the alien object in his body, Minho began to speed up. He grabbed a hunk of Taemin's hair in his hands and pulled it back so he could see the pleasure on his face. His hips snapped forward hard enough that he could feel his balls slapping against Taemin's, which were already tight and full.

"Ready to come already?" Minho breathed into Taemin's ear. An answering whimper hit his ears which made him grin. "So greedy," he hummed, his other hand on the boy's hip to hold him in place as he slammed into him.

"I am," Taemin breathed, unable to keep his eyes open.

"Such a little slut," Minho bit down on Taemin's ear, trying to keep his own orgasm in.

Taemin gasped, his cock twitching visibly against the cold tile. Minho could feel the water still running down his back, but it was nothing compared to the heat of the smaller body in front of him.

"Come," Minho moaned. This was the second time he had used that word this night, but this time it had a very different meaning.

Taemin reached down and grasped his cock in his hands, giving it a quick couple of jerks before he came onto the tiles with a loud cry.

Minho continued to purposely brush against Taemin's prostate as his hips seemed to buck with inhuman speed, leaving the maknae crying and moaning as another wave of pleasure overcame him. Finally, Minho sank his teeth into the back of Taemin's neck and released his seed into Taemin's willing body.

As they pulled away from one another's bodies, Taemin rubbed the back of his neck where deep red teeth marks were already showing, "Hyung!"

Minho grinned and pressed his forehead against Taemin's, "There were so many ways I could have marked you, but that was the best." He ran his tongue over his teeth.

Taemin looked up at him, "Everyone will see…"

"Let them," he pulled the boy closer and ran his nose along the boy's soft cheek, "Then everyone will know you're mine."

"Yours?"

"Forever," Minho murmured with a sincere nod.


End file.
